My friend Sam One Shot
by Snowpearl201017
Summary: When exploring in the attic, Jack Force makes an intresting discovery. Which leaves him with an evil voice in his head named Sam. How will he deal with this Read and Find out. One Shot!


Jack Force

**Okay so we all know that Jack never had a evil voice. But what if he did? Take it easy on me, this is my first oneshot ever and my first time writing for Blue Bloods. **

Age:8

3rd grader

Dear Journal,

Mrs. Smith says that we have to write down our thoughts and feelings in our journals. I think this is just stupid. I don't have any feelings that I wish to share. What do you take me for, some kind of cry baby?

But now that you mention it… there is something that I do want to share. It's kind of a secret but I know that you won't tell anyone.

It all started last Thursday…

*FLASHBACK*

_I couldn't sleep. I just didn't feel the least bit sleepy. It might have been due to the fact that I had drank a whole pitcher of grape Kool-aid only an hour before. Oops._

_Either way the clock was ticking well into the night and I was getting bored…..really bored. _

_So I decided to go exploring in the attic. Father forbid me from going to the attic giving the lame adult excuse "It's just too dangerous." I had decided that since father was asleep he would never find out. _

_I crawled out of bed and tip toed to the attic stairs, careful to be real quite so that I didn't wake my sister Mimi. She is such a snitch. She would tell on me the second she knew what I was doing._

_Anyways, I made it to the attic and my weight making the floor boards creak. It was really creepy. Then the light in the attic wasn't on so I was left frantically searching for the light switch. Once the light was turned on I ran right into a huge spider web._

_Did I mention that I hate spider webs?_

_I swatted at it frantically trying to get it off of my face. My feet clumsily backing up as I swatted. There were boxes everywhere. Which makes it not that big of a surprise that I tripped over one. Tumbling to the floor. _

_Blackness._

_I awoke moments later. Blinking I took in the attic. Everything was alright, my father nor any of my other family members had heard my little accident. _

_I patted my head seeing that I wasn't bleeding, during my inspection I saw it._

_A bottle not much bigger than perfume bottle lay on it's side. A bright read stopper served as a lid._

_I lifted the bottle to see what was inside._

_It only read: __**DO NOT OPEN UNLESS THE TIME HAS COME.**_

_What time? Why should I not open it? My brain whirled with a thousand questions. A strange inkling came upon me. I should open the bottle. No one would ever know. Then I could stuff whatever was inside back and no one would ever know._

_How foolish I had been._

_My hand unscrewed the bottle. A loud crash was heard as the bottle jumped from my hand to the floor smashing into a million pieces. A dark figure emerged. It didn't have eyes or a mouth it was only a blob._

_I screamed and ran. Running away as fast as I could, tripping over boxes the whole way. The figure laughed following quickly behind me, the figures darkness almost taking over me._

_My eight year old legs pumped as fast as they could, it just wasn't good enough._

_Once again I found myself on the ground, but this time I cracked my head on the wooden floor._

_**Wake up my little friend.**_

_My eyes blinked open suddenly, taking in the walls of my bedroom. How did I get here? Wasn't I just in the attic? _

_I breathed a sigh of relief, It was all just a dream. Thank goodness! For a second there…_

_**It wasn't a dream.**_

_Wait…. Where did that voice come from? It was deep and raspy. Defiantly not my voice. So where was it coming from?_

"_Hello?" I asked aloud as if expecting some person to emerge from my closet or something._

_**Hello, Jackie.**__I screamed. That voice wasn't coming from another person. IT WAS COMING FROM MY HEAD!_

"_What are you doing in there?" I asked, smacking my palm against my forehead repeatedly trying to get it out. But ended up giving myself a head ache instead. My temper was getting the best of me._

_**Now ,Now Jackie. You wouldn't want that temper of yours to get you in trouble would you?**_

_I stopped and took a deep breath. This was getting kind of weird. _

"_Who are you?" I asked again, sitting straight up in bed. _

_**I have many names. However, you may call me Master or Sam.**_

"Sam?" The name sounded generic enough. There were like three kids named Sam in my class.

_**I am more powerful than some mere child, Jackie.**_

"_My name is Jack."_ _I correct, perhaps getting the least bit angry. I mean do I look like a girl or something? There was no way. Girls didn't wear Spiderman pajamas._

_**I know for a fact that your name isn't Jackie. I just like calling you that because it annoys you. **_

"_Go away!" I said in my most grown up voice. It was the same voice that I used to convince the other boys in my grade to make me kickball captain_

_**I can't go away Jackie**__. __**I am your reward for opening the bottle.**_

_The bottle! So that was how he had escaped into my head. I needed to get the bottle and shove him back in. Then I could be free!_

_**There will be no shoving me anywhere Jackie. Because if you try to do something, I will make you walk into your mothers room and put on all of her make up. The kind that doesn't wash off without lots of pain. You will have to go to school and all of your friends will laugh at you.**_

_I gulped. Anything but that. All of my friends would think that I was weird. None of the cute girls would ever talk to me again. No more free cookies! My hands shook. _

_But wait. What if he was bluffing? I mean how real was this voice in my head anyway. Maybe it was just the grape Kool-aid talking._

"_How do I know that you are really even there and not just my imagination?"_

_**A dark laugh.**_

_I was then lifted from my bed and then i started walking out of the Force Mansion._

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked as the air of the New York night chilled me._

_**We are going on a little trust building field trip, Jackie.**_

_Even though if you asked me now I would flat out deny it, I started crying. Wanting all of it to stop. To just wake up and eat waffles. Laughing about this and shove it to the back of my mind never to be heard from again._

_**I will not soon be forgotten. Now be quiet.**_

_Sam made me black out after that. Giving him free will to take me wherever he pleased._

_When I came to I was standing in front of Hudson River. It's dark waters churned in the night. Making them seem like an endless black abyss. _

_**Now Jackie. We are going to play a little game.**_

"_No!" I don't want to play a game._

_**Oh but you will.**_

_To an outsider the game we were playing looked like me trying to see how long I could hold my head under water before I came up gasping like a fish for air. Then it looked like I was flinging myself against rocks. My arms having about as much strength as the wooden puppet boy._

_Then came when we went to the park. It looked like I was throwing acorns into the trees trying to provoke the squirrels. Trying to provoke the angry squirrels. Ones that had sharp claws and teeth._

_It didn't end well. _

_Then I decided, somehow, to feed the geese. The leader, one with red eyes and the largest wings I had ever seen decided to chase after me._

_I ran as fast as my eight year old legs would go (Sound familiar?)._

_The devil goose with the red eyes just kept coming behind me at full speed. I turned around to see just how close it was and tripped over a rock. _

_What was up with me tripping today?_

_Needless to say, when I smacked the ground the goose flogged me and bit my behind._

_It hurt!_

_Once the devil goose was done, he gave me one more threatening honk and then waddled away._

"_Please Sam! Make it stop! I believe that you are real now!" I begged. Wanting more than anything to be back in my bed. Plus the sun was coming up and I would have to get ready for school soon._

_**Ah yes. They make you pathetic children go to school these days. Alright Jackie. We will take a break from our games after one more thing.**_

_One more? My mind ran through the endless possibilities of what torture he might inflict on me next._

_We crossed Central avenue. The morning traffic starting to pick up. We were headed home and I was more than a little relieved. _

_**Here we are Jackie. Our final act of trust. Now go play in the street.**__What? Didn't he realize how dangerous that would be? I could get seriously hurt. _

_As the first car swerved, I knew this was not going to be good._

_All the way Sam kept muttering __**See, Jackie. It is just like hopscotch. One, Two, Three..**_

_I jumped and weaved through cars as he said this._

"_Jack? Jack Force! What are you doing?"_

_I looked over at the voice that was calling me. Schuyler Van Allen was standing on the sidewalk with a concerned look on her face._

_**Great. I should have known that the girl would get in the way.**_

"_Schuyler! Sky! Please help me!" I called, my body waving like a wooden puppet._

_**Your little girlfriend can't help you, Jackie.**_

"_Please Sam! Let's just stop this." _

_**The voice laughed, pulling me out of the street and over to where Van Allen stood.**_

_Great. She was going to think that I was weird. Not that I cared what she thought. Because I didn't._

"_Hi, Schuyler. How are you?" I asked nervously._

_Her dark eyes took in my appearance. My hair everywhere, my clothes tattered and worn. My pant's ripped in the back, my underwear could be seen. My face had scratches all over it._

_I put my hand over the rip._

"_I am fine, Jack. Just on my way to school. How about you?"_

_I shook my head, "I am on my way to school. I just need to go change."_

"_Right." She commented waving me off._

"_Bye Schuyler." I commented. Walking away._

_**Yes that's right Jackie. Feel embarrassed. You and I are going to be friends for a long time. **_

"_Shut up, Sam." I commented, pulling a new shirt over my head. I took a bite of my cereal._

_**You will not defy me Jackie.**_

_My head then slammed into my fruit Loops. Milk splattered everywhere. _

_I didn't do anything in protest. Knowing that it was useless._

_I went to school that day with fruity loops in my hair, and some unexplainable injuries. My friends gave me weird looks and my teacher commented about my home life._

_The bad thing was… I was stuck with Sam forever. _

_I am just taking it one day at a time. A learning experience._

_*BACK TO THE PRESENT*_

And that was how I got to hear voices in my head. But he really isn't evil to anyone else but me. Even though he denies it I secretly think Sam likes me deep down.

_My pencil just tried to stab me in the eye._

Or maybe not.

- Jack force

**So what did you think? Should i continue or leave it there? It was just an idea that i randomly had when talking to my cousin. You don't have to say that I have to go on with it. It was just for fun.**

**Review? PLEASE!**


End file.
